7 o'clock News Homework
by leika
Summary: They say you should let go of the ones you love. Does this still apply, even when you're hurting so much? When you really love more than one person, how do you choose only one? fujiXeijiXoishi, tezukaX?, kuramaX? PoTYYH x-over.
1. Generic

7 o' clock News - Homework 

**_Author's Notes:_ **This is the main story of 7 o'clock news. Actually, you can take them separately, or you could treat 7on as some sort of foreshadowing, and that this story tells what happened before that led to Oishi thinking that way. So there. Please don't mind the x's in between paragraphs. They're to separate them, just in case the spacing in ffnet doesn't work again.

Thanks to those who reviewed "7 o'clock News" btw…

**_Disclaimers: _**If fanfic writers did own PoT, then there'd be a lot more.. explicit stuff in there, right? Hehe..

x

x

_What results when sodium hydroxide  
__and hydrochloric acid are mixed?_

_NaOH and HCl -->H2O and NaCl_

_water and a salt._

_it's amazing, isn't it, how, when two chemicals  
__with opposite properties mix,  
__they simply rearrange themselves  
__to form 2 different, and new identities_.

x

x

**Chapter 1. Generic**

x

Generic. Common. Known by all.

And yet, he wasn't common at all. Many dub him 'genius'. His feelings weren't normal, as far as human sensibilities were concerned. Perhaps many suspected, but no one could really compare.

x

Anyone can recognize a generic thing.

To love another boy when you were a boy was definitely not generic. And yet he comforted himself, for, even with all the masks he puts on, insecurities manage to seep in, _'This may not be normal, but it feels good.'_

But wait – wasn't love generic? Who cares if it was given to a person of the same gender? Love is love.

Fuji maintained his calm, smiling mask, as he faced their team's current pillar. He deliberately slowed his words, as if wanting to drive every syllable home, "Tezuka, I really like you… You… know what I mean, right?" Here, he opened his eyes.

His voice echoed softly around the empty locker room. Slowly, the remnants of sunlight travelled with his proclamation, chased away by the messenger of night. Eventually, the crickets, one-by-one, started their symphony. Tezuka was as still as a staue, arms folded across his chest, silently noting the uncertainty that flickered between the two sky orbs of his companion.

Dropping his arms at his sides, the captain turned around and adjusted his glasses. He spoke, "I already have someone else".

Another long pause and awkward moment started. The taller guy must have gotten used to the silence quickly, because it looked like he jumped a bit when the tennis prodigy replied, "Aa…"

It was strange that the voice sounded like it was smiling, so the tennis captain, although remained standing where he was, glanced back and caught sight of a definite grin on an almost-eternally-smiling face. It looked genuine, effortless. The voice was definitely teasing when it proclaimed, "I knew it, I just wanted to hear it from you."

Refusing to be deterred, Tezuka merely looked back at the wall in front of him and didn't as much as flinch when he replied, "I did think it was strange of you confessing to me when…"

The facade was still on, "So you've noticed?"

"Often times, you're too obvious. Especially when the people you care about are concerned."

"Maybe you're right. But in this case, it's only you, and perhaps Inui as well, who have noticed."

As if they agreed on it, the two moved, picked up their racquet bags and headed out of the now dark room. After Tezuka closed the door, they started walking quietly. Surprisingly, the one who broke it was the captain, "Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"30 laps tomorrow."

"Hai hai."

Slowly, they reached the farthest tennis court from the locker room, and spotted an impatient-looking silhouette. And if Tezuka smiled more often, he would have, right now. When they reached about two meters away from the person, his monotonous voice rang out, "I'll be going on ahead."

"See you tomorrow then." And a smile, still.

x

x

As expected, upon reaching the intolerant form, a whine reached Fuji's ears, "Mou, Fuji! What have you been doing! I'm so hungry, nya Maybe I should have gone with Oishi!"

A little twitch, which was left unnoticed by the hyperactive redhead, but was remedied by more blabbering, "—Or Momo and Ochibi-chan! _although they always insist I pay... _But that's not the point! What were you and Tezuka doing? _alone in the locker room, so intimate!"_

"Are you jealous, Eiji?" That came out wistfully rather than the intended provoking tone. Thankfully, the other one's nattering swallowed his words. However, somehow sensing that something was wrong, the cat-like member stopped and inquired, "Nya, is everything alright, Fujiko-chan? You look out of it."

If it were anyone else calling him that, he'd plot their painful death in no time. But coming from his bestfriend, it sounded like a term of endearment to Fuji, "You always tell me that I look out of it."

A finger, and that childish look of his, and the prodigy wanted to pounce. The lips that pouted out… "Hmm… Yeah, but you look more 'out of it' right now."

"It's nothing. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner to make up for making you wait long."

"Nope, that's not enough! I want ice cream too!"

"Okay".

A cry of triumph from Eiji, and the two began strolling. The night was quiet, save for the voice of his bestfriend. The streets were dimly lit, illuminated further by the moon and stars. There could have been a lot more better things, but for now, this was enough for Fuji.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc…

finally done! whew…

please review about the plot, grammar, spelling, my poor attempt at inserting japanese phrases. really, sometimes I feel like I can't do without them, so please forgive me.

thanks, hope you read the next chapter!


	2. Inconsistent Angel Things

**7 o' clock News - Homework**

**_Author's Notes:_ **This is the main story of 7 o'clock news. Actually, you can take them separately, or you could treat 7on as some sort of foreshadowing, and that this story tells what happened before that led to Oishi thinking that way. So there. Please don't mind the x's in between paragraphs. They're to separate them, just in case the spacing in ffnet doesn't work again.

**_Disclaimers: _**If fanfic writers did own PoT, then there'd be a lot more.. explicit stuff in there, right? Hehe..

x

x

_Your brain mind and spirit, while at rest "review" and analysis in it's own way long term, short term and spirit memory. It kicks around emotions, thoughts, ideas, actions and interactions of the short term memory. ALL THIS data, as well as your subconscious "reading between the lines" of what people do and tell you, is then processed unsupervised by you! All this data is a form of chaos, and your mind (like seeing images in wood grain or clouds) puts it all together in a form of visual "screenplay", a medley of sight, sound,emotion and imagined interactivity. The end result is.... You guessed it, a dream!_

x

x

**Chapter 2. Inconsistent Angel Things**

x

Dream Pair.

They had called them the "Dream Pair".

While we were the Golden Pair (_THE. PAIR)._

I heard from a song that Dreams were inconsistent angel things. Well, Biology destroys all the poesy from the word. Yet still.. dreams were unexplainable, intangible. Unreachable.

As opposed to the _Gold_en pair – shining, precious, processed. Earthly.

Why did they have to name them something ethereal, when we were here, down on earth? I know that many would prefer gold from dreams.. but many a great thing started with dreams which grew wings, flew away, and reached the stars and beyond.

Gold is simply decorative. After it is used, it stays. One can melt it again to form new shapes, but.. gold is still gold. The ones used are actually already an alloy. Gold metal tainted with others to make it stronger.

My subconscious is babbling again. Why was I worrying over such trivial things?

I wouln't give a care if they suddenly named the Eiji-Momo pair, "Glomping Pair", or to think like those actually dub the names, "Wonder Pair". I wouldn't mind at all.

But this was Fuji we're talking about.

I certainly curse the day I got my wrist sprained. Of course, it was for a good cause, babies are our future. And that pregnant woman was helpless.

Where was I?

…Ah, I never expected Fuji to like Eiji the way I do. Who would have been able to tell, since he always gave that eerie smile to everyone. Well, I even thought he would go for Tezuka.

But suddenly, I noticed the subtle differences. Fuji never touched anyone without good reason. Yet always, with Eiji, his hand would be there, resting on any part of his body. Skin to skin! Whether it was to jolt MY partner awake, or maybe swat away some imaginary, disobedient wisps of hair.

And it was always, "Eiji –" or "Neko-chan", or some other affectionate pet name for him.

I'm really becoming crazy!

What I'm feeling isn't normal.. Boys shouldn't love.. _love?_

Yes. Boys shouldn't love another boy this way. It was just unthinkable. Something that should only happen in… dreams.

It would have been okay if I'd just let these emotions sleep and die away, but somehow.. it had been impossible. Each day I'd see him, be near him, or think of him – makes me like him even more. I can't help but entertain such thoughts.

I am certainly a worry-wort by nature. Eiji always tells me this, but…

If only Eiji would notice.

x

x

x

After practice, I made sure that the freshmen were doing the job. It turns out that I didn't have to, because Inui was already there with his (handy-dandy) notebook (!). and then, of course, off to look for Eiji.

I never knew I'd regret taking those few minutes to check up on the newcomers.

It was certainly weird, how, we were partners, the main one, of the team, and yet don't go home together everyday. Usually, he'd be with Echizen, or Momo, probably eating unhealthy food, or.. with Fuji.

Sighing that inevitable puff of air, I walked towards the club room, where I'll know he'll be, taking extra care to button up his uniform. Yes, he could be so clumsy with those tiny circles, putting one where it shouldn't be, and ending up having to do them again. _It's actually cute..._

Arriving at the open door, I immediately spotted his bright mop of hair. Well, I actually don't need to pick him out of the crowd, usually, it was this –

"Oishi!"

Why does he have to sound so happy when he says my name? It's making my heart race… I tried to speak as calmly as I could, "E – Eiji. Hey, would you like to walk home together? Maybe pass by our special place?" It took effort not to stress the last three words.

His wonderful eyes lit up for a moment, before giving that look that he suddenly remembered something, "Ah.. You're too late, Oishi.. Fuji already asked me to go home with him.."

_Fuji?!_

"—But you're welcome to go with us, nya! It will be fun!"

Somehow, a splitting headache had crept up, and I actually couldn't feel my legs. Do you know the feeling like you're swimming somewhere, and that you don't have any control where you're going? And there's something swimming in your stomach, and the taste reaches your tongue.. Bitter. It was bitter.

I was jealous.

But of course, I was Oishi, his doubles partner. Only his doubles partner.

Maybe I accomplished the task of giving him my normal smile, "Ah, iya, maybe he's planned something… I'll go on ahead, Eiji, see you tomorrow."

"O—kay! Bye-bye, nya!"

I have yet to learn how not to be a coward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc…

finally done! whew…

please review about the plot, grammar, spelling, my poor attempt at inserting japanese phrases. really, sometimes I feel like I can't do without them, so please forgive me.

thanks, hope you read the next chapter!


	3. Double Integral of Second Derivatives

**7 o'clock News - Homework**

x

x

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all those who reviewed, sorry for taking too long, and hope you enjoy! Oh, and the usual: x's mean spaces in between the paragraphs.. and sorry if there are no plus and equals signs, ffnet doesn't seem to have them...

**Disclaimers: **Again, don't own PoT, and all the characters am using...

x

x

**Chapter 3. Double Integrals of Second Derivatives**

_This magical, yet sophisticated process  
__is like creation and un-creation.  
__First off, you start with one, and  
__end up getting another,  
__Sometimes, with none.  
__And poof! (Math is such a bother)  
__you get something that wasn't there before._

∫∫_xdxdrbecomes  
__∫1/2(x2)dr, and this  
__becomes ½(x2)(r)_

x

Eiji absolutely abhorred complicated things. If only he could make everything as easy as counting '1, 2, 3…', he would. Nya, why should a 'butt' be called '_Gluteus maximus_'? (Of course, he was ignorant of the fact that it was simply the Latin translation). Or.. or his favorite: ichigo! He knew it was 'strawberry', but '_Fragaria × ananassa_'? Mou, why does salt have to be sodium chloride? Or vinegar, acetic acid? Really, people loved complicating things. Everything should just be like a tube of toothpaste – just one flavor, and a major purpose – to clean your teeth. Minor uses include making you feel good after, and a fast pain reliever for burns (Eiji should know, with his numerous attempts at making good meals). Of course, it would be so like this bouncy chipper that to make his favorite thing, one has to add tons of obscure chemicals together.

x

He hated a lot of things. He hated how not-fully-popped popcorn kernels would stick in between his teeth, or how it always seemed to rain when he forgot his umbrella. He hated how one got used to things that they got taken for granted; hated apologies even more. After all, why do something, and then regret, and ask forgiveness later? He hated sucky movies, the ones that make you regret you watched them, or shows with bad or sad endings (that always made him cry). He especially avoided sappy love stories.

And speaking of love stories, he hated triangles, which often eventually led to love squares.

Oh, he hated Barney too, with his horrid.. Grimace color. Okay, he hates Grimace now too. Oh, and Inui's Juice™! Yuck!

x

Well now, he wasn't overly-hateful. As much (or more) as he hated, he loved many a different things – strawberries, toothpaste, tennis, teddy bears and fish. And although they pricked him a lot, he loved cacti (especially those with blooms)… and ice cream, and parties. He loved Fuji.

And Oishi.

And Ochibi, Momo, Taka, the sullen Kaidoh, the creepy Inui, and yes, even the unresponsive Tezuka. When it comes to love, you'll never doubt, right? Yeah, he also loved being in Seigaku, although it wasn't his parents' first choice for him. Really, being the youngest restricted you making some decisions of your own, even if you were a boy.

There is no doubt that he loves tennis.

Although there were a lot of rules, variations, depending on whether the game was singles or doubles, but there was only one goal WIN. Even if you were from Seigaku, or St. Rudolph, snotty Hyoutei, or obsessed Rikkai, it was the same. Left-handed, right, or nittoryu, the aim is just to win. And have fun in the process.

"Ack."

Eiji realized that he had been studying, or been trying to, math, for about a full minute before his mind detached itself, "Eto.."

_Ah!_ "Commutative property…"

After sulking about the topic for another few poses, he decided to use the technique Fujiko-chan taught him. _Mne- mne- Augh, whatever! Why do they name the technique with a word you can't even remember? Mou!_

"If Fujiko-chan and Ochibi-chan were to play, we'd win, no matter the order they play". Scribbling quickly, he came up with:

x  
**Fuji**_plus_ **Ryoma** _equals _**WIN**

**Ryoma** _plus _**Fuji **_equals _**WIN  
**x

"There! Next.. Um.." His tongue slid over the pronunciation, " Associative Property.."

Grabbing his head in pain, he uttered, "tennis.. tennis.."

Subsiding after a while, an idea struck him, "Me, Oishi, and Fujiko-chan!"

x  
**(Oishi **_plus _**Eiji) **_plus _**Fuji **_equals _**WIN**

**Oishi **_plus _**(Eiji **_plus _**Fuji) **_equals _**WIN  
**x

"Yay, Golden Pair and Dream Pair succeeds!" Looking down at the book, he noticed another one he had skipped… "Zero Property.. Ah! If I happen to get paired with someone who is amateur at doubles, I'd end up doing all the work. I don't like this, nya!"

x  
**Eiji **_plus _**Momo (before) **_equals _**Eiji  
**x

"Eh, what's this? Playing Flames?"

Completely missing the implying tone, he practically squealed, "Fujiko-chan, look, I'm studying math!"

The smile the tensai gave seemed more relaxed and real now. Sitting on his seat, Fuji decided against pinching the other's cheek, then read the doodles. "Properties? Eiji, we're doing calculus now.."

Unfazed, the cheery reply was, "Yeah, but this is so much easier."

Fuji was certainly tempted, but ended up putting his hands under his chin, made his amused, 'heh' laugh, edges of the lips rising about a millimeter higher, then spoke, "That's so like you, Eiji." _How I like you this way. Seeming to be mine alone. If only I could keep all of you for myself. Maybe someday.. You will become a secret that only for me to unfold._

"Oh yeah, fuji!"

Surprise (the smile had gotten wiped off for an instant to be replaced by an 'o' of the lips,), "Yes?"

"Bento!"

And of course, surprise was quickly replaced by pleasure, "Ah, thank you."

"That's for treating me yesterday. Okaasan said I should cook something for you guys as a way of thanking you for taking care of someone so troublesome like me. Nya, I'm not troublesome at all, right, Fuji?"

"Not at all…" Fingering the cloth that wrapped the box, he asked carefully, "You cook?" _Really, unfolding you little by little… _His mind immediately placed 'cooking' in his 'Eiji's hidden talents' category. Of course, there was no 'horrified-at-what-this-might-taste-like' subconscious biting at him. This was his (precious) Eiji's cooking, and like, this was the guy who loves Inui's poisons.

"Hmm.. sometimes. But I get lots of accidents." He flashed a mildly pink-colored patch on his arm, "And I like being cooked for better." The cat-like tennis player decided to re-arrange the contents of his bag that instant, having pulled out that lunch box.. It was then that Fuji noticed, "Neko-chan, your appetite seems to have grown."

Pausing to think about what his best friend was referring to, he eventually got it, "Oh, this other box? It's for Oishi!"

Okay, maybe it was not such a good idea to ask. Fuji was saved from making a reaction by the entrance of their homeroom teacher. Sinking the very disappointed feeling to the fiery depths of his mind's hell, the tensai turned to face their teacher for the start of the same old routine.

And although he could see, Eiji had just to point out, "Fujiko-chan, look, a new student! And a redhead at that!"

The whole class laughed at his quite-obvious observation. The teacher, having gotten used to these outbursts simply shook his head, and proceeded with the introduction, "Class, we have a new student, yes, even though we're nearing the half of the school year. Would you please introduce yourself?"

Everyone's breath stuck to their throats at the elfin figure and his graceful movements. He seemed.. like he floated, and that the friction from air didn't matter. He had the most tantalizing, verdant eyes, soft and innocent. His pale complexion was offset by his blazingly bright hair, the length, no one could judge, since it was tied at the back. His jaw bones met to become a cute, perfect chin, whose very lush, and pink, full lips adorned above.

Those thoughtful eyes slowly blessed every inch of the room with a gaze that seemed searching, andasif not finding what he was looking for, his expression turned to a mild disappointment. But then, as if having an afterthought, he glanced again at the right corner, where he met two smiling faces. He smiled back.

The class was certainly enraptured.

x

Was the new student female or male?

Even the sensuous, and gentle voice didn't give a clue, but the name certainly did, "Minamino Shuuichi, pleased to meet all of you."

x

Anyone can probably guess that this is the start of highly-complicated things.

x

**tbc…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

finally done! whew…

please review about the plot, grammar, spelling, my poor attempt at inserting japanese phrases. really, sometimes I feel like I can't do without them, so please forgive me.

thanks, hope you read the next chapter!


	4. This Beautiful Mess

** 7 o' clock News - Homework**

x

**_Author's Notes:_ **Have a valid reason for not updating. Or a couple. First is.. um, forgot that i had this story, and second, was sick.

**_Disclaimers: _**If fanfic writers did own PoT, then there'd be a lot more.. explicit stuff in there, right? Hehe..

_**People to Thank:**_

_ltifal, Kirchara, ariark –_ let's all see together how this turns out, although am already quite partial to that pairing.

_Shinkastar_ (who reviewed twice) – here is the 'next' and 'continuation'

x

Hope you enjoy this next installment!

x

x

_The most articulated value in Greek culture is **areté**. Translated as "virtue," the word actually means something closer to "being the best you can be," or "reaching your highest human potential."_

x

x

**Chapter 4. This Beautiful Mess  
**

x

_The Fall of Troy, that infamous event._

_It was neither Hector nor Achilles who was at fault. None of them was the enemy. In a war of prides, no one can tell who was wrong; the winner is not necessarily the one in the right, he merely.. won._

_If anyone should be at fault, it would undoubtably be Paris, with his out-of-place passions. Stealing away that – _

very tempting, seductive beauty.

erm.

_- Helen, King Menelaus' wife, was, after all, a moral deficiency. It was also an idiotic thing to do, when their two kingdoms had just recently signed a pact._

_Of the three men, only Paris wasn't able to achieve areté. Both Achilles and Hector displayed theirs brilliantly. Hector defended Troy until his last breath, didn't back out even when he knew that Achilles would kill him. His death was imminent, yet he didn't try to escape, unlike his cowardly brother. And Achilles, though proud and overly-self-assured, was the Greek's ideal man. Passionate (in a completely different way from Paris), and chose the path wherein he knew he wouldn't return from, just so he can be remembered._

_x _

Tezuka took his glasses off. 'But for that one rare moment, I had been like that as well, stealing away the.. 'prized possession'. Maybe Paris had completed the areté of love.'

The tennis captain closed his eyes for a while, resting them a bit, before opening them once again, and replacing the aid. Arms crossed over his chest, he gazed out the window and saw a few familiar faces. If he were a normal teenager, he would have already stuck his head out, and boisterously wished them a good morning. Perhaps he would even have waved his arms, to the point of looking like he was flapping imaginary wings.

But no, he was far from the carefree, bubbly individual. Which was why he had been sitting in the empty classroom this early in the morning, completing a history project that was due a good two weeks from today, still.

And yet, as diligent as he may be, and no matter how strict and disciplined he was when it comes to himself, there were those little bits of longing escaping his head. He couldn't concentrate too fully, knowing that something was waiting to be read. The chestnut-haired man had received that lightly-scented envelope this morning, and had safely tucked it in, in one of his books (using most of his will not to look at where he had placed it in so he wouldn't be tempted to read it yet). So naturally, it gnawed at his subconcious like this.

He gave what could be interpreted as a sigh, and turned back to what he had been writing before he decided to let his mind wander. Reaching for his thick history book, he flipped through, searching for those lines he had highlighted, and for the sources he had encircled for his composition.

Instead of the list, what fell out, instead, was the envelope.

Really, everything was conspired to make him normal today.

And since one couldn't deny for so long what the fates were telling him, Tezuka systematically ripped open the flap, and began reading.

x  
x  
x 

_...Do you remember that time when you lost your temper because I was a bit late, and you blamed it on me not having a watch?_

_Well, finally bought one last week, or rather, my dad bought me one._

_I destroyed it in three days. Please don't ask for the gory details on how it got smashed, or how my father reacted to the destruction of that too-expenisve-for-it's-size thing, would rather spare you the worry. You do worry a lot, you know?_

_But you know what, even if I don't have a watch or any sort of time-telling device (the clock in the cellphone disappears for some weird reason), I'd always know (the time) ---_

_how?_

_By the way everything stirs up every minute, every second, every breathing hour. Everyone definitely moves in accord, all corresponding and synchronizing to the world's clock. Right now, as you are reading my letter, I am probably thinking of you –_

_Even though you're reading at an unusual time, perhaps while you are supposed to be studying for something else? -  
x  
_

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, 'Really close…"  
x

- _Like that time when we let the day end without fixing our misunderstandings. While I cried myself to sleep, you lay awake that night, sleep forgone, thinking of how I must be weeping my way to sandman._

_Maybe we need to reevaluate our relationship a bit, for the both of us has been losing enough precious sleep. And this is not just when we're arguing._

_This is the game we play:_

_We each pretend that an SMS from the other is not so important by not replying immediately. You'd buzz, and though I had it in a flash, and had already typed in a reply in a blink of an eye, I'd wait a while longer before sending it._

_You do that as well, don't you?_

_I guess as dignified people, we try not to sound so desperate. Sleepless nights ensue, for we drag on through the darkness until dawn, fighting off the impatience, and insanity this contest of prides brings._

_Of course, it gifts us with cheap thrill, but when we need full rest, nothing but gritted teeth and itching fingers result... I have no desire turning mad.  
_

_Oh, maybe this has been too long already, and I really have no intentions of writing a novel. I think it best to end it here._

_x _

_Craving for your reply ---_

_chaste kisses on your lips._

x  
x 

Was it a blush that the buchou felt on his face right now? _'Chaste kisses on your lips'_, hah. Folding the bunch of papers carefully and returning them back to their container, he tensed when he felt the prescence of a smiling being.

Indeed, the visitor spoke, "Wow, Tezuka. Such a good writer, your girlfriend is."

Placing the letter in his bag, this time, noting in which cramped space he pushed it in, he said nothing. "Won't you tell me who it is?"

"Fuji…"

"Hai?"

"Add 20 laps to the ones I asked you to do yesterday."

No trace of exasperation, nor annoyance, it was still that same smile that even an almost-impassive guy like Tezuka sometimes found unnerving, "Hai hai. But you shouldn't be so selfish either. Introduce us."

"You'll be late for class. I know of a certain… bubbly person waiting."

"You're right, but next time, you're not escaping me. Oh, and I heard we'll be having a new classmate, do you want me to try and recruit him (if it really was a man) for the tennis club?"

"Do as you please."

With a small wave, Fuji exited the room, leaving Tezuka to reminisce his own Helen.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc…

finally done! whew…

please review about the plot, grammar, spelling or whatevers.

thanks, hope you read the next chapter!


End file.
